Resident Evil: SSDD
by GKabooz
Summary: Another history, another perspective. That day in Raccoon, the HavardVille outbreak, the last security detail in the Spencer's mansion and a trip into Edonia revisited. Look at characters as you might never seen and perhaps discover an origin or two... Also contains numerous characters from all RE. Even RE: Outbreak and short-lived Dave Johnson and Reynard Fisher.
1. History

**Resident Evil: SSDD**

**WARNING: ALTERNATE HISTORY**

**Truthfully, I wanted to put something out before Capcom starts adding their continuity for how the Resident Evil world turned out. In addition to the possibility of an alternate history, it features OCs, some swear words and some military jargon that might not be accurate. **

**Oh yeah… the dates you see are not for fun. They took a lot of research to get them just right.**

**P/S: SSDD = Same Shit, Different Day… told you they were swear words. ;p**

1976

-Heather Grayson was born

1977

-Owen Grayson was born.

1995

-Owen manages to join the LAPD.

1996

-Owen joins SWAT.

-Heather finds work as a bikini model in Florida.

1997

-After killing his captain, Owen reluctantly joins UBCS to avoid prosecution.

1998, May

-Despite sheltering him, Owen leaves the UBCS.

1998, August 4

-Billy Coen leaves Raccoon City and heads south.

1998, August 9

-Heather's search for her long lost cousin comes to fruition. She finds her in Raccoon City and informs Owen.

1998, August 12

-Rebecca leaves Raccoon City to recuperate with her parents in Baltimore, Maryland.

1998, August 25

-Carrie Bailey and her daughter Tiffany chose to stay in Raccoon City instead of heading off to her regular get-together with her mother in Chicago due Racoon City falling into martial law.

-Owen finds a newly created mercenary company with 4 others called "Guardian Enforcement Security Company" or G.E.S.C. for short. He prepares a short list of companies who may be willing to support them. On the list is Umbrella in Raccoon City.

1998, September 23

-Owen arrives in Raccoon City to find his cousin, Cindy Lennox and to finalise a deal with Umbrella. He checks into Apple Inn that night.

1998, September 24

-Owen wakes up to a weird rumbling just as the boiler in the inn blows up. Unarmed amidst "monsters", he decides to head to his cousin's place. Upon finding it empty, Owen decides to watch and study the "monsters" from the safety of his cousin's place.

-Carrie woke up the sound of Tiffany rousing her, as well as a banging door. Wanting no intrusion, Carrie tells Tiffany to sleep it off. Soon enough, the banging stops but a distant explosion fills the room with light. The mother and daughter took a look out the window to see the undead walking the street. They decide to stay put.

1998, September 25

-Owen decides to journey on towards the police station. On the way, he bumps into a man in trouble. After outrunning the "monsters" and reaching his shop, Robert Kendo gives the unarmed Owen an experimental gun, the .45 Edge, a M1911 variant of the Samurai Edge.

Owen receives .45 Edge

-Carrie decides that they have to leave. Fashioning homemade spears they leave towards a nearby gun store, Kendo Gun Shop. When they arrive, they find it empty…until two men return.

Carrie receives H&K USP Compact

-They agree to find survivors and bring them to Kendo.

1998, September 26

-Carrie chooses to follow Owen after they spot an enormous amount of zombies converging on the police station nearby. Owen shifts his sights to City Hall.

1998, September 27

-City Hall held survivors who were waiting for help. Owen, Carrie and Tiffany spend the night there.

-Whilst heading there, they run into Officer Rita and helped her find Officer Harry and gets a police van working again.

1998, September 28

-The helicopter finally comes but the amount of survivors requires two trips. Owen and Carrie stay behind with 4 others. Tiffany gets to safety first.

1998, October 2

-G.E.S.C. receives an assignment directly from the US government: Sherry Birkin. Owen offers his place as a safehouse, against his knowledge.

1998, October 3

-Owen meets Sherry at an undisclosed location. They head to the safehouse in Washington.

1999, January

-Owen searches for Claire Redfield and finds her trying to settle in Washington. Owen talks Simmons into allowing a civilian have access to Sherry.

-With Claire around to take care of Sherry as well, Owen searches for Joe Kendo to return the .45 Edge. Joe decline and instead offer to put modification on it.

1999, May 19

-Billy Coen joins the G.E.S.C.

2000, July

-Wanting to do more, Heather starts living with Owen and joins the G.E.S.C. as his personal communication officer.

2000, December 2

-Rebecca Chambers reunite with Billy Coen when she joins the G.E.S.C.

2002, December

-Owen, Billy and Rebecca are issued orders to support several troops as they searched one of Wesker's hideouts on a Greece island. They encounter zombies similar to those in Raccoon City instead.

2004, March

-Owen joins B.S.A.A. agent Reynard Fisher in Africa due to reports of T-virus testing. Sadly, they only find notes concerning a new type of unheard virus that was still under development and the facility deserted. Reynard stays in Africa to join the East African Division and continue his investigation.

2005, November

-Owen is assigned transport detail for Senator Ron Davis. As the Harvardville outbreak occurs, Owen is lucky enough to leave just in time. He stays behind to assist with evacuation.

2006, January

-Dave Johnson joins the East African B.S.A.A.

-Owen and Rebecca visit the East Asian Tricell facility in Singapore to provide security detail for the guest at their New Year gala. A blackout causes a rather contained outbreak of G-virus monsters. S.T.A.R quickly regains order after the power returns to the facility. Tricell close down their East Asian branch which specialised in vaccine testing.

2006, July

-G.E.S.C. receives security detail at an estate in Europe. A man named Patrick greets the first detail which includes Billy Coen. His detail ends in late July. During that time, he finds letters from Alex Wesker addressed to Oswell E. Spencer concerning the Las Plagas.

2006, August

-The second detail arrives not knowing that they are going to be part of Spencer's last experiment, the 'Guardian of Insanity'. Billy Coen escapes and tells the G.E.S.C. to inform the B.S.A.A. where Oswell E. Spencer is.

2006, September

-Due to lack of manpower, the B.S.A.A. requests the G.E.S.C. to merge. The G.E.S.C. agrees but only if another team, with their men, is made with security and rescue in mind.

-B.S.A.A. Echo team is officialised.

2007, February

Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers join BSAA agent Reynard Fisher and BSAA marksman Dave Johnson to apprehend a local human smuggler who was using a basic form of Las Plagas.

2009, September

-Owen receives multiple letters from the DSO to send Sherry Birkin to them. Owen violently objects and receives a 6-month suspension.

-Sherry joins the DSO.

2010, March

-Owen moves to G.E.S.C. European Branch in Glasgow, Scotland. He starts working as a weapon tester which ultimately created the AR for Special Tactics and the Triple Shot.

2012, August

-Reports of a murderous giant starts coming from war-torn Edonia. Owen, using the guise of a soldier-for-hire, travels to Edonia to confirm it. They lose contact with him the second he entered their airspace.

2012, December

-A stranger finds Sherry Birkin attempting to enter a known ELA HQ in search of Jake Muller and helps her gain access to it.


	2. Summary

**This is basically giving part of the story and how most of it will turn out.**

**P/S: The chapter's length will vary for different stories because seriously, who wants to hear about nothing happening for 4 whole pages. :p**

**SSDD: Files (Summary)**

**File: Owen Grayson**

Owen Grayson was born to a well-off family with only an older sister as a sibling. Well-spoken and with a strong sense of honor, he always wanted to join the police force in his hometown of LA.

"Looks like the SWAT team urgently needs people after tomorrow."

"Why?" I had to know, a position being opened is a chance for me.

"Some of the old guys are retiring and they need a new team because of all the crime popping up lately."

Soup's starting to taste real good today.

**File: Heather Grayson**

Heather like her younger brother was rather well-spoken and that bought her to the eyes of several local TV stations but her big break came during a road trip to Florida. Model scouters found her and she accepted, the rest they say is history.

"So you're gonna be staying in Florida?"

"Yup" That Owen always so concerned. But I always wonder how our voices go through the phone and how it sometimes cuts out even though it connected through wires. Makes my voice sound funny too.

"Heather… you're talking to yourself again."

"Oh…"

**File: Owen Grayson - UBSC**

During an off-duty drinking session, Owen and his Captain got into an alley brawl between them which resulted in the Captain taking a hostage at knife point. After an intense fight, the captain killed the hostage but Owen managed to turn the knife against his captain and kill him. At Owen's court trial, Umbrella gave him a chance.

"You'll be cleared of all charges if clear our six-month training and it's possible to leave after you serve for another six months."

So in a year I get to leave. That sounded quite fair for a corporation-run military company.

"Do we have a deal?"

I hope the food is good.

"Yes, you have a deal."

**File: Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers**

A convicted criminal and a rookie S.T.A.R.S member make an unlikely pair even if it was true. After parting ways, Billy headed off to greener pasture while Rebecca took extended leave to recuperate with her parents.

"Where's the medic gone? She was kinda cute, ain't she?"

Chris and Jill overheard as they rounded the corner. "Rebecca really was kinda new here, wasn't she?"

Chris agreed by nodding.

"I really didn't get to know her either," Jill continued, "But you did, right?"

Again, Chis nodded. "She was terrible at the piano and couldn't spell 'Coen' in her reports correctly."

Jill stopped in her tracks, "What?"

**File: Carrie Bailey**

Carrie Bailey is a single mother to Tiffany Bailey and resides in Raccoon City. Having just won custody of her daughter, she is devoted to keeping Tiffany safe at any cost so much so she learned kickboxing while still being fair to her daughter.

Clearly, this wasn't going work out. I don't have a steady job right now and the last job I took had a lecherous employer harassing me. Maybe something simple like a cashier… at least until money starts coming in from that useless SOB.

"Mom, can we get ice cream?"

"Sure. I feel like one myself."

Strangely, I felt like hitting something that evening.

**File: G.E.S.C.**

The Guardian Enforcement Security Company was founded by 4 people who believed that the market was open for a non-government security company. Each of the four had a specialisation or belief that encompasses each word used for the company.

"We need medical supplies too."

"We could try Umbrella? They seemed pretty good." I suggested to the rest.

"If you could meet with them then I'll definitely be impressed, Grayson."

I didn't think that through. Still, I should at least give it a shot… I mean what's the worst that could happen?

**File: G.E.S.C. - Guardian**

Owen Grayson chose the word 'Guardian' as that was what he taught himself when he was part of the LAPD. Owen, by then knew a lot more than before. He served as a marksman, main helicopter pilot, in-charge of training new field operators and well-being in the G.E.S.C.

Once the G.E.S.C. had enough manpower, Owen stayed being a field operator with a team of his own choice most of the time.

**File: G.E.S.C. – Enforcement**

Miranda Luis is a vale tudo instructor who has a strong belief in enforcing the law. This could have been attributed by the fact that Miranda once grew up in a place that disregarded the law. She was in charge of driving, training the operators with Owen and acted as a point-man if paired for a job.

Once the G.E.S.C. had enough manpower, Miranda stayed as a driver while training the new operators.

**File: G.E.S.C. - Security**

James "Cobs" Whitaker is a former marine who lost his buddy to an IED that managed to bypass security in his camp. Since then, he personally took it upon himself to ensure security is never compromised. He normally stayed in the G.E.S.C. to carry out maintenance on vehicles or weapons but can also acts as a point-man or marksman if neither Owen nor Miranda can effectively carry out their duty.

Once the G.E.S.C. had enough manpower, he became in charge of assigning duties around the G.E.S.C. but still accepts most security details for himself.

**File: G.E.S.C. - Company**

Clearly, a company couldn't succeed if it didn't have funds. That's where Eric Henderson comes in, with funds amassed through inheritance and lucky business decision, he foresee a need for a security company that didn't have any official connection with any government. Obviously, he controls the funds but can also act as a back-up pilot if needed.

Once the G.E.S.C. had enough manpower, he oversaw everything in the G.E.S.C. right down to the janitors.

**File: Raccoon City outbreak**

In late September of 1998, the idyllic city of Raccoon played host to an unimaginable horror. Owen was unfortunate to have been there the day it started.

"Let's see…" I've got some shirts, pants and a sturdy knife. Just in case.

Finally could rest after that hour long drive in here but this city really has a hard-on for very tight streets. Almost couldn't fit in here and I had to park pretty far. But thankf… Ringing?

"Oh, phone."

Last thing I remembered was a loud bang.

**File: Searching for a lost cousin**

Other than preparing to broker a deal with Umbrella, Owen received information on his cousin a few days before-hand by Heather. Now in Raccoon, amidst the chaos he travels to her apartment near J's bar to find her.

"This is definitely not right." I muttered as I looked out the window.

The dead and dying are walking the streets and me with only a knife. Truly the odds were against me, at least until I find a gun. But what the hell is the local law enforcement doing?

"I should see what Cindy keeps in her house."

I searched everywhere and found that she actually works at a bar nearby. Still don't know what underwear she wears… I guess.

"So very tempting."

But I shouldn't. I set up a chair by the window and began observation on this 'things'.

**File: Carrie's home**

Living in an apartment complex, Carrie did not have much options in terms of décor but she found that it was a fair distance from the tram line and the closest landmark would be the famous gun shop a few blocks away.

It was a peaceful night like any other but it just had to be ruined by some ass who probably wanted to sell something. Urgently too considering it woke up Tiffany. But, I just told her to try and get to sleep so she snuggled with me.

Just as I was about to get comfortable again, a bright light lit up the room. I noticed that the knocking had stopped as I went to take a look out the window.

"Oh my god."

I watched as I saw people starting to eat people. I pulled Tiffany away as she headed to look outside. I sat there for a while, finally deciding that staying put was safer.

**File: Samurai .45**

The Samurai .45 caliber pistol was made using the base of a Kimber Custom TLE/RL II and a Para-Ordnance LDA that was ready-made for field testing. Made with stopping power in mind, more grooves were made in its 5.5 inch stainless steel barrel but with that however the slide had to be stronger whilst making it rather loose making it suitably more useful and powerful at closer range.

This Kendo fella' was my kinda guy but I had to get to safety. Maybe after all this was done, I could offer him a job at G.E.S.C. if he didn't have anywhere else to go. It was just several hours but we manage to round up quite a number of survivors.

"We should head back to my place, I own a gun shop so these people could arm themselves."

A gun shop too? That could explain the gun he just passed me. But the slide seems like it was oiled too much. The recoil on this was crazy.

**File: H&K USP Compact**

A gun that was chambered in 9mm and the only gun left for Carrie when she reached Kendo's gun shop. Still, she took to it instantly thanks to Owen showing her the basics of the weapon. So it's safe to say through Owen's teaching, she found a trustworthy personality in him.

The guy sat there keeping watch over all of us while one by one the survivors left in hope of rescue. He had voiced his concern on finding rescue too but Kendo, the owner of the store, wanted to hold out and find more survivors. Regrettably, Kendo's reserve stock was running out and he had to resort to a crossbow for defence.

"Look, if we leave now we might be able to get out of here. The army should have started an evacuation of some sort."

The guy was right and for my daughters sake, I had to hope it was safer somewhere else.

"I ain't leaving and that's final."

The guy, as a sign of respect, chose to stay one more day, enough to keep him alive for one more day.

**File: City Hall**

One of the many safe havens that were soon overrun by zombie, it held several important figure such as the then-mayor Micheal Warren and was the first place to be evacuated by the National Guard.

"Where are we headed now?" Carrie suddenly spoke up.

I stood there thinking about it. "Now that the zombies are heading in the same direction we are, I suggest we go around… maybe city hall."

"It is quite close but if there's debris along the way, it might be kinda hard."

"So how 'bout it Tiffany, think it's safe?" I asked the kid. If she didn't feel good about it, we probably won't make it till nightfall.

"I want to follow Owen."

**File: RPD Officers**

Raccoon's finest led by Chief Brian Irons. Sadly, Most were lost during the 1998 outbreak to zombies or… mistrust. Two known survivors were Officer Rita and Officer Harry who were encountered by Owen and Carrie.

"So what do you need to get it working again?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like it needs a refuelling that's all."

Rita and Harry nodded and started heading off to a nearby garage.

"Do you think we should follow them?" she asked me. Truthfully though, I had no idea but it seems like the RPD is beginning to fight the infection in its own HQ.

"We stick to city hall."

**File: Escape**

When help arrived, it was a relief for the survivors but the helicopter could not carry them all. Those with weapons chose to stay behind and that included Owen and Carrie. Tiffany would be saved but her mother and her savior would have to endure for a little longer.

I really didn't want to leave Tiffany but I was one of the abled-bodies who could have a chance of surviving the onslaught that awaited us.

"Stay focus, Carrie. We are gonna make it."

But what if I don't, are you going to take responsibility?

"Your daughter paid for my services. So I'm going to see it through."

I was confused, "How much?"

Owen opened his palm to reveal a quarter. The silly girl.

**File: Sherry Birkin**

When the US government had Sherry in their hands, they deemed it necessary to hide her from the general public. Eric Henderson somehow heard about and saw a business opportunity as well. He discussed it over with the government and came to a compromise; Sherry Birkin will still be kept a secret if a G.E.S.C. member worked as her personal security. With that, Owen began his new job as Sherry Birkin's personal Guardian.

"Shit, out of the fire and into a ball pit."

Eric just smiled. The fella' was always creepy but I know him too well now. Mister Head-of-the-CIA.

"I wouldn't take the job lightly," he began, "I've heard that the girl's been infected with a strain of something called the 'G-virus', but she's clean according to reports."

Sure, clean but why me?

"You wouldn't look at yourself as such but you would make a great dad."

Now he's just plucking at my nerves. But it's true, especially if he placed me besides Miss Vale Tudo and Agent Security.

"Oh, before I forget, they're going to use your place as the safehouse where she'll be staying."

Honestly, I would have laughed if it wasn't true.

**File: Owen meets Sherry**

In the office of Derek C. Simmons, Owen oversaw the signing of Simmons to be Sherry's legal guardian. He also saw Sherry for the first time.

"So what's your name?"

The man should keep his eye on the road.

"I'm Owen Grayson and I'll be taking care of you."

I want Claire.

"But actually, that Simmons guy is in charge of you, legally of course."

I'm not speaking to him either.

"Hey, we're here."

That's… a big house.

**File: Finding Claire Redfield**

After a few weeks, Owen finally got Sherry to talk to him and what he heard astounded him but something stood out for Sherry; the need to see Claire Redfield again. Owen easily found her through the CIA's database. But he still had to convince Simmons.

"You keep sending her away to some sterile environment doing god knows what test, she'll need emotional support."

It was the only way for Sherry to keep her sanity at least.

"Isn't that what you're for?" He was right, "Furthermore, we need to keep Sherry a secret and letting a civilian have access won't be helping our cause."

I had to fight for her, "We can trust her and besides, she could use a mother figure. I'll keep an eye on her myself if I have too."

"You won't get paid for protecting another person."

I know.

**File: Samurai .45 Edge**

Owen held a keepsake from the Raccoon outbreak and he knew he had to return it to its original owner. Leaving Sherry with Claire, he heads off to Stone Ville to meet with Joe Kendo.

The improved version gave the gun a new carbon fiber slide, an expensive titanium 5'5 inch barrel, the ability to hold 14-rounds and a rail system with laser sight.

"Mr Kendo? I'm Owen Grayson and I've actually got something that belongs to you."

He took a good long look at me with eyes that radiates sadness; loss of his brother definitely affected him. Then he got a glimpse of the gun I took out.

"That gun… I build that. I never finished it."

"Your brother gave it to me to past it on to you. I know it didn't save his life but it helped me save many others." I told him as I held it out.

"I'll improve it, but you're going to keep it and continue saving lives with it. Promise me that."

**File: Billy Coen - G.E.S.C.**

Billy Coen ran into James Whitaker, who was a recruitment drive, while at a gun range. Billy was an regular there and was decidedly good with a handgun.

"All 7 shots right in the head. You're a natural at this, you must have gotten a lot of practise."

Clearly the guy wanted my skill. I know a recruiter when I see one and I guess I shouldn't have wanted anything more with shooting.

"Listen, you looked skill and maybe your job now pays a lot but a guy with your talent could really be used well in the G.E.S.C."

G.E.S.C.? I heard they provide security for a whole lot of VIP types, most recently some protective detail for some East Asian prince. Prevented an assassination attempt quickly and quietly too, until some loudmouth saw their armed men exiting a known terrorist hideout.

"You've convinced me, I'll join." Truth be told, I've missed being a good guy.

**File: Heather Grayson - G.E.S.C.**

Heather was sick for posing for pictures day in and day out, so when she saw an opportunity to find something different. She started by asking her younger brother, personally.

"No, you are not going to live here."

A commotion started to erupt from the hallway.

"We should ignore that, Sherry." Clearly, Claire wanted me to focus on my physics questions.

"Come on, you've got an extra room here!"

That one sounded new. A woman's voice and it sounds like Owen and her have some sort of past. I took a look at Claire to see whether she'll be as surprised as me. She wasn't.

"The room's taken anyway." He said as he came into view. Behind him was a really nice looking woman, maybe his girlfriend?

The woman stopped when she spotted us sitting at the dining table with a shocked look on her face.

"When did you get married and why wasn't I invited, Owen?"

**File: Rebecca Chambers - G.E.S.C.**

Rebecca realized that she could still contribute her skills as a medic on the field. She thought about the BSAA but she didn't want to put herself through another outbreak. The only other choice was the G.E.S.C.

"You were on S.T.A.R.S? I heard most of them formed the BSAA, why don't you join them?"

"It's complicated." He looked at me with worried eyes. That reminded me of Chris a bit.

"Look, we can't hire someone who's not okay with shooting someone because at the end of the day, as long as you're with us, there's always that possibility."

Mr Grayson made a fair point.

"But if you're sure, I think I can put you under someone with experience. Former US marine named Billy Coen."

**File: Wesker's Greece Hideout**

Under Fira lies one of Wesker's human trafficking hideout, made from an old Umbrella European test facility. With the local enforcement, the G.E.S.C. was hired to keep the unit safe.

"Time to get up, Dollface."

"Can you stop calling me names, I'm already 22 years old."

I looked for Owen through my groggy eyes and found him staring out the helicopter. I was wondering what was wrong with him, he'd been quiet ever since we landed in Greece.

"Did you manage to find out why Owen's been like that?"

Billy just shrugged and muttered some flimsy excuse that it didn't bother him or something.

Owen suddenly faced the rest of us in helicopter, "Time to look alive."

I finally realized by then that the quietness was Owen's game face.

**File: East Africa T-virus**

More reports keep arriving from an abandoned warehouse in a suburb in East Africa. The BSAA division there hires the G.E.S.C. as an armed security measure for its agent sent to investigate.

"You guys only need one?"

"It's a low-key investigation. There's no reason to pick a fight."

I suppose the magnum with you is also for security reasons. Seriously though, he needs something smaller caliber.

"So what the objective?"

He looked at me funny. Not the 'funny' funny, more like the 'are you shitting me' funny. So clearly, he doesn't have a sense of humor.

**File: Harvardville Outbreak**

Although hired for transport detail for a senator, Owen finds himself among the rescue services as they help evacuate people from another T-virus outbreak in Harvardville.

"This way everybody and don't push!"

Everybody was going mental streaming out the doors like a bunch of lemmings to their death.

"We'll take it from here, sir." A random army boy suddenly came up from behind.

I look down at myself. I agreed that I wasn't exactly dress for a contamination outbreak with my suit and tie. "Okay… thanks."

Some lab-coat guy started to pull me elsewhere, to get a vaccination most probably.

File: Dave Johnson

When Dave was a young boy, he knew what he had wanted to be. A man of justice and of course, he got that chance when the BSAA recruited him straight out of the shooting team and gave him the position of marksman.

"Whoa, really? I'm good enough to join you guys?"

The dude just nodded. These BSAA fellas are really quiet, huh.

"So, do I get cool costumes or something?" I asked.

"No, you get a patch and a gun. Or is that not enough for you?" he sneered.

I like this guy.

File: Singapore Outbreak

A Tricell facility in Singapore played host to an annual celebration every New Year. That year however had a new intern bump into a vial of G-virus sample that spread over him. He infects only the basement staff before the outbreak was quelled.

"So this is the underground lab that was creating the G-virus vaccine?" Rebecca asked me.

I knew the capabilities of the G-virus first hand considering I live with a host of it. But a vaccine out of the G-virus… that would actually be possible.

"Okay… another question then, where do you think Miss Ong went?" She asked next.

"Deeper obviously, but I hope by not much. I think we should have gotten a map of this place first." I answered.

"I agree. It's like that mansion all over again."

File: The European Mansion

Sometime in July, the G.E.S.C. was hired by a man named Patrick. The G.E.S.C. accepted readily and sent Billy Coen and a team to guard a mansion. Over time, Billy found the owner to be Oswell E. Spencer through numerous letters detailing the Las Plagas.

Another letter from Alex Wesker and this one is a lot closer to today's date.

"Another day goes by ever since you moved to the European estate. Hopefully, you find comfort there as the research here is still a long way from being completed. The only good news is that the spy in our midst has been found and disposed of. We found him sneaking out some samples to an unknown outside source. Sadly, we could not get a name out of him before he expired.

From Alex Wesker."

Pretty letter but I've got to look for my team… or at least Patrick to explain everything.

File: The Guardian of Insanity

The last project of Spencer required the use of human subjects and who better than the G.E.S.C. to be part of the Insanity project. Putting all his viruses together, he injected steady amounts in his test subjects making them squirm as they mutate. In honor of the 'volunteers', he named them the Guardian of Insanity.

"Great, no radio and no ride out of here." I reminded myself.

Being forced to run past all those 'things' and now stuck in this forest. At least, I could see a distant light that could be a town… or something worse. But how do I stop the second detail from arriving?

Might be too late for them but I could still stop him from making any more of those things. Maybe inform the BSAA and get the bounty they put on him.

File: BSAA/G.E.S.C. merger

After the loss of their founder in the line of duty, morale was at an all-time low in the BSAA. The closest they could do was getting the G.E.S.C. to join. Promisingly, the G.E.S.C. agrees if a new team is created.

"A new team? How about a unit instead." The representative suggested. Eric pondered it over.

We could do with a unit and besides, it isn't like I'm going to get anything out of this merger. Maybe a piece of pie, Sherry gained a fondness for pie recently… she making me want some too.

So, I had to ask, "Hey, how about pie?"

I got slapped in the back of my head by Miranda for that dumb comment.

File: The Human Smuggler

In the midst of the some ruins in Elaayo, a lucrative human smuggling business thrive under its hidden underground waterways. However, recent reports of people sporting the same red eyes as those detailed in the Kennedy report, agent Fisher and agent Johnson meets up with G.E.S.C. operative Coen and Chambers who were hired to locate a missing archaeologist.

It appears the reports were true. The symptoms are exactly the same as the Las Plagas. I had to hope the two G.E.S.C. members could take care of themselves.

"Fisher, look here… These corpses showed signs of struggling and stretch mark at the mouth,"

"Like it was forced through the mouth." I finished.

"Or out of it."

We could not count out that possibility.

File: DSO

After the death of Wesker at the hands of the BSAA, the US government found it unnecessary to place Sherry under house arrest but needed her to join the DSO to maintain a watchful eye on her. Wanting to keep her away from the turmoil of war, Owen fought violently against Simmons decisions.

I swung a punch towards the immediate bodyguard standing in my way and judging by the way he crumpled to the ground, he was definitely out cold.

"Very good, Grayson… but do you really think that punch will solve anything? I mean you of all people should know that violence has never solved anything."

He was pissing me off. He never wanted to give Sherry freedom, he just wanted to use Sherry like she was an asset… the naïve new blood who would believe it's justice if the boss says it is.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I noticed more bodyguards enter the dimly lit room.

I definitely had shit on my hands now.

File: Weapon Tester

Running to Glasgow, Owen tried to distract himself with a new job he found testing weapons. Immediately on his list were the AR for Special Tactics and a pistol using the test name of Triple Shot.

Done with the AR… now to see this Triple Shot they've been making. By what I've seen about it, it looks like a P220 Sport.

"Here you go, sir." The guy said as he mentioned the room ahead.

I thanked him and went in to be greeted by another man already trying out the Triple Shot. He looked like a representative of the US Army… probably another waste to them. They always pick out the cheapest gun and the spec for the Triple Shot says otherwise.

I waited till he was done and finally, he turned around for me to take a good look at his face.

File: The Giant man

Early in the days of the Edonia civil war, there was almost no reports of bioterrorist activity used, so when reports of a monster with one arm arose, the BSAA sent in their 'off-the-record' operative from the G.E.S.C.

"I cut your face with a saw!"

The monster eyed me. Definitely not one for words I guess but now was not the time to joke around, I had to get out or make it lose my trail.

"Rrraaggghh!"

I dodge sideways as the monster started to rush at me but I underestimated him. He swiftly turned and pick me up, clasping me around my waist yet thankfully, not my arms. I took aim with my gun and unloaded my gun into the right side of the monsters face.

That made him loosen his grip and I fell to the floor.

File: Infiltrating the ELA HQ

When Sherry was given the task of finding and protecting Jake Muller, the deepest she got alone was in the district in which housed the ELA HQ. Luckily for her, she found a reasonable ally who managed to sneak her in.

Great, stuck her behind this dinky gate with tons of armed militia on the other side and no back-up until I get Jake out.

"Hey!"

The voice came from behind me. Did I get found out?

"Put your hands down girl. Do you want to seem suspicious?"

The voice started to calm down so I readily assume that the man was an ally. Sadly, my assumption was wrong. He wasn't an ally, he was an ELA soldier.


	3. File 1

**File 1: Owen Grayson**

**0755 HRS**

**LAPD Precinct – Lobby**

**Owen Grayson… **

Another day and another boring time on patrol… then again, my partner isn't here today, so it looks like I'll be taking a seat in my cube for a long time. But still, that spot on the SWAT team seems so far away still.

I continued spending my time at my desk, swivelling on my office chair like I was two years old. I should have bought a magazine before I came down.

"Hey, Owen! It's time for lunch, me and the other guys want to head to that bakery near the new mall. You in?"

It was one of the other officers who joined up with me. Didn't fancy outside food so I declined, I headed to the cafeteria instead. Thankfully, I met Jones on the way.

By the time we reached the cafeteria, most of the seats were taken. I eyed the table with the cute officer girls… I couldn't help myself.

We took our food and sat near them. I swear it was Jones choice.

"So, you heard about that rapid recruitment for the SWAT teams?" Jones asked.

I couldn't really say anything at them time… I was distracted. Not by the ladies at the other tables but at Jones. He just removed his hat to reveal long golden hair. I know by then my mouth was open but I did not care. I had to ask.

"When did you grow your hair?" he looked bewildered at my reaction and I swear that he started looking like a she.

"When we were running the basics, they had me cut it short like the rest of the girls."

I see… Jones is a girl and that's why he looked so pretty.

"I'm thinking of cutting it again actually. The guys have been hitting on me non-stop. Funny enough, the only guy unaffected seems to be you." She giggled a little at the end of the sentence.

"Looks like the SWAT team urgently needs people after tomorrow." She continued.

"What? Wait… really? Why?" I'd almost forgotten about the SWAT thing.

"Some of the old guys are retiring and they need a new team because of all the crime popping up lately." I nodded my head along as I indulged the information. I then realise something.

"Wait… you're a girl!"


	4. File 2

File 2: Heather Grayson

**1105 HRS**

**Miami Beach, Florida**

**Heather Grayson…**

"So you're gonna be staying in Florida?"

"Yup," That Owen always so concerned. But I always wonder how our voices go through the phone and how it sometimes cuts out even though it connected through wires. It makes my voice sound funny too.

"Heather… you're talking to yourself again."

"Oh… So you're gonna help tell mum and dad about this right?" I asked him. I could almost hear him think over the phone. I almost had to stop myself from screaming into the phone to scare him.

"What job was it again?" his voice crackled into my ear, it was ticklish.

"I pose around Florida in a… bikini."

It was a long pause… I would have bet he was imaging me in one right now.

"Like hell I am! You get back her now!" Great, now I got my younger brother screaming at me about how cheese is healthier than butter or something.

I decided to carefully and politely place the phone back onto its receiver to spare myself.

"Did you get permission?"

I almost forgot to mention that Miss Audrey was my agent to Owen. Maybe I can make her ask permission later, seeing as she's mom's best friend.

"Umm, I got permission from Owen… is that good enough?" I utilise the 'scratch-the-back-of-my neck-to-look-innocent' skill hoping it would work.

She signed rather loudly, "I'll talk with your mom to get the permission I need, later. Now, I need you registered under my company so we can begin working."

She said 'working'. I didn't like working…maths and sciences were okay and learning French was fun sure, but manual work. Eww, no.

"You can speak French too?" Miss Audrey suddenly bought up.

"Mes fesses grosse bulle n'est pas d'accord_._" I answered back. I hope I didn't swear.


	5. File 3

File 3: Owen Grayson – UBCS

**0037 HRS**

**LAPD Precinct – Heavy-Duty Cell**

**Owen Grayson…**

Blood on my hands, my superior's blood too. I knew my best bet was a life sentence and at worse, death.

I waited in anticipation until a guy in a grey suit came in and I immediately assumed that this was my lawyer. If I could pick out something about him however, it would be that aura of intelligence around him.

"So… Mr Grayson… arrested for murdering your superior and an officer." The grey suit spoke with his 'matter-of-factly' voice

"I did not kill Jones! I'll admit to killing the captain but I swear…I did not kill Jones. I… I couldn't save her either." My throat felt dry… I didn't get that last sentence out properly.

The grey suit placed his briefcase on the table and sat across the table from me. He did some gestures with his hand in the air then started to speak.

"I'm not a lawyer." Yeah, that much I figured by now. "I'm a recruiter of sorts and I'm here to ask you to join the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service."

"What makes you think I wanna join you?" I asked.

He started smiling. Creepily as if he knew I couldn't say no. I was about to be hanged in any case… I guess I really was in no position to be picky.

"Killing an officer and your captain without any witnesses around and you think there's a possibility you can get away from the jaws of justice?" he paused to lean in closer and continued, "You'll be cleared of all charges if you clear our six-month training and it's possible to leave after you serve for another six months."

So in a year I get to leave. That sounded quite fair for a corporation-run military company. Probably has some fine print somewhere that say that they can treat me like shit.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

I could only hope that the food there is decent.

"Yes, you have a deal." I answered him. He probably wanted me to see him smirk as he turned to leave.

The next day as promised, the authorities let me go free and waiting for me outside was that man again. That guy really doesn't miss a beat does he?


	6. File 4

File 4: Rebecca & Billy

**1429 HRS**

**Raccoon Police Department**

**Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine…**

"Where's the medic gone? She was kinda cute, ain't she?" Chris and Jill overheard the conversation as they rounded the corner.

"Rebecca really was kinda new here, wasn't she?" Jill suddenly piped up.

Chris agreed by nodding.

"I really didn't get to know her either," Jill continued, "But you did, right?"

Again, Chis nodded. "She was terrible at the piano and couldn't spell 'Coen' in her reports correctly."

Jill stopped in her tracks, "What?"

"I meant what I said and it's true. She had to practice behind my back… like it did any good."

Jill continued looking stunned, "So you mean when I heard those awful piano screeches, those were actually her?"

Chris sighed, "Probably… couldn't be Barry. I mean the guy can't even hold a guitar the right way up… no offence to him."

Jill giggled a little as she watched Chris carefully surveyed his surroundings as he said that. "You know," Jill started to speak, "This Coen guy was in the Marine Corps, right?"

"That's what all the reports say… why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I saw his profile in the reports and he doesn't seem like a bad guy. A bit stoic though but I don't judge a book by its cover."

Jill scratched her chin.

"I'm starting to feel like a yogurt."

It was Chris' turn to look at Jill funny. Jill noticed however and quickly blurted out the she was craving it and not actually wanting to be one.

Soon, they reached their office and they sat down at their own desk.

"That reminds me, Chris. When are you gonna throw away these magazines? The lady on the cover is starting to make me feel insecure about myself." Jill suddenly blurted out.

"The cover girl's name is Heather Grayson… and those are Barry's." Chris answered without looking back.

"That's funny." Jill took a long look at the model. "I met a girl online recently named Heather as well."


	7. File 5

**File 5: Carrie Bailey**

**1107 HRS**

**Raccoon City - Shopping District**

**Carrie Bailey…**

Clearly, this wasn't going work out. I don't have a steady job right now and the last job I took had a lecherous employer harassing me. Maybe something simple like a cashier… at least until money starts coming in from that useless SOB.

In any case, it probably wouldn't matter soon. The shops have been closing down in response to the attacks on the street. Sure it was creepy with less people, but I still have a child to take care of.

"Mommy!" A tiny figure started running towards me.

"Miss Bailey! I apologise but the park wasn't as safe as I thought. The fountain there was under maintenance of sorts." Cindy said in her rather apologetic tone.

"Mommy, mommy. Cindy said if get to find you, I'll get ice cream!" Tiffany blurted out.

I stared at Cindy with an eyebrow raised. She shrugged and told me she was late for her job then left after she waved goodbye to Tiffany.

"Ice cream!"

"Not now Tiffany, mommy wants to go and shower first and since we've got lots of time, why don't we go to the zoo to see the elephant?" I suggested to Tiffany.

"Yeah! The elephant is fat! Then ice cream?"

This girl and ice cream, despite the chilly air coming in soon, always amazed me.

"How was school today?" I asked her nonchalantly.

Tiffany suddenly kept silent. Clearly, it wouldn't be something I would be proud of.

"I kick a guy between his legs and then he started vomiting." Tiffany said rather quietly. I resisted praising her and instead settled for a pat on her head and telling her to not do it again.


	8. File 6

File 6: G.E.S.C.

**1342 HRS**

**G.E.S.C Main HQ**

**Owen Grayson…**

"Grayson, the meeting began half an hour ago." Miranda was still sore about me joining, maybe because she was still sore about me eating her cake.

She led me into the office where we would do our business. This was my first time here and what I saw impressed me.

Everything was new and it had the style reminiscence of a rather high-end club instead of an office. I even thought I saw a stripper pole in one of the offices.

"Like what I've done with the place?" the voice of Eric suddenly echoed through the empty corridors. He appeared at a random doorway holding a cup of coffee in hand. "What's with the pink shirt?" He continued.

"Well it was either this or a dress." I answered. Miranda scowled at the joke.

"Why are you here, sir? I thought that the meeting already started?" Miranda asked as we all started to make our way to the meeting room.

Eric smirked, a tell-tale sign that he was about to tell a joke… or a least something unbelievable.

"I wanted to try out that stripper pole in that office there… by the way, that's yours Miranda."

Miranda started hitting Eric with one of the lava lamps placed around.

**A little later…**

"Now that everybody is here, let's begin with the issue out obtaining licenses for our employers to carry and practise firearms and combat training."

I sat there between Miranda, who was still fuming and Cobs who was utterly uninterested yet obviously confused about the black eye and bleeding lip Eric received. "And of course, we need someone to head to Raccoon City to finalise a deal with Umbrella to acquire their pharmaceutical products. Anybody has any questions?" he ended.

"Why is your lip bleeding?" Cobs asked.

Everybody chose to ignore the question.

I decided to volunteer myself to head to Raccoon City. I could meet up with Cindy again after all this years as well while I'm there.

"You're going? Alright then. So everybody has a job this month and I expect recruitment to go off without a hitch." Eric ended as he gave a 'look' at Miranda.

Cobs leaned in a little closer to me, "Think you could give me your sister's number?" he asked.

I nodded without hesitation and saw him fist pumping the air like he just won the lottery.

I guess I didn't think that through. Still, I should at least give it a shot… I mean what's the worst that could happen?


	9. File 7

File 7: Guardian

**Unknown time**

**Over the Atlantic Ocean - UBCS Training Area**

**Owen Grayson…**

"Alright, now hand over the control over to the co-pilot and show me what you can do." The instructor shouted over the sound of the helicopter.

I gestured for my co-pilot to get ready for the swap and handed him the controls. Now, he wasn't a bad pilot… but he couldn't compensate for the wind at all causing the wonderful UH-60 to swerve for just a little moment as he struggled to keep it under control. When he did, I gained the courage to reach over to the sniper rifle I was going to practise with.

The instructor surveyed the targets as I loaded the rifle. "The targets are 100m and 200m away." He put away his binoculars and stood aside, giving me clear view of two ships with targets on them. I began to question the sanity of Umbrella when I made out people moving in front of the target. Still, I couldn't question orders and besides, I was trained for this.

I pulled trigger gently letting the steady breathing take control of my movements… or lack of it. The first shot rang out and I saw through the scope that I hit it square in the chest.

"Good job. Now the next one," he tested the wind, "it's picking up so the boat's going to rock a lot more so be patient. We have lots of fuel left."

I lined up my second shot as I reminded myself that I wanted to pass or more accurately, I wanted to leave the UBCS. They've been great to me but I can't see myself wasting my life shooting other peoples mistake with a load of risk on my life.

"Nice job, Grayson. Another round straight in the chest," I didn't even realise I fired. "If you weren't so adamant on leaving us, you could have led a team of your own." He said.

"Yeah! You could have been a second Mr Death or something!"

"Keep your eyes on the altitude… and besides, I've only been on one mission since I joined." I told the pilot.

Everybody went back to their seats and I took control of the helicopter as our radio started crackling.

The instructor shook his head while my co-pilot and I groaned. We knew another outbreak had happened and we'll be dispatch… we were always first to go in and last to go out.

Screw Mr Death.


	10. File 8

File 8: Enforcement

**2211 HRS**

**Acapulco - Plaza Alvarez**

**Miranda Luis…**

"A whole day without hearing some sort of grunting or sexual harassment, feels good…" I yawned as I started on my cup of coffee in peace.

"You know, I could have made a cup of coffee for a whole lot cheaper." Owen complained as he looked through the menu again.

He was right, but I didn't care. Owen couldn't even make a decent TV dinner so I wasn't about to indulge in his coffee brewing skills anytime soon. Unfortunately, I thought that it was so funny that I accidently said it out loud, making Owen throw a minor hissy fit.

"I hate cooking that frozen food; I prefer making my meal instead of using a microwave like you." He argued. It was true, I've tasted his pasta once and it definitely was one of the best I have ever had. But I couldn't tell Owen that, it might make me look weak.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

'Well look who it is, James "Cobs" Whitaker, glad you could make it you SOB." A tough handshake and a good-looking man… I hope he didn't just set me up for a date and after seeing that sly smile he tossed me, I expect it.

"I know what you're thinking, but James and I have met and discussed with a guy named Eric Henderson about starting a security company and we want you to jump in the bandwagon." Owen explained.

I… had to think about it. A security company he says but considering that Owen was former UBCS, he was supposed to be keeping a low profile. Or did he pay off someone? Really though, it does raise more questions than answers.

"Who is this Eric Henderson and in what way could he even provide to the company?" I asked. He smiled, again.

"He has the money truth be told and other than that, he actually promised to give us free reign in leading," Whitaker said as he popped out from behind a menu he had been indulging, "and what would you go with… the chicken or fish?"

"The chicken today… the fish these few days has been related to the recent food poisoning…"

He ordered the fish nonetheless. While Owen continued babbling about how rich this "Eric" was. Eric's starting to sound like a wild card.


	11. File 9

File 9: Security

**1222 HRS**

**New York - Central Park**

**James "Cobs" Whitaker…**

I started thinking that I got stood up but curse my good-nature to wait for the man…

"Thanks for waiting, I got stuck in traffic… you know how the traffic here is."

Truly, I could have gone and walk up and down Central Park just waiting for him. At least he looked decent in his suit and tie which clearly means that he wanted to get down to business straight away. He introduced as himself as a man with the nation at heart… someone close to the President I assumed.

We sat down at a random bench surrounded by people going about their day, and then he properly introduced himself.

He promised a well-paid job, a good way to put my skills to use and most importantly, release Owen from his life in hiding. Weird that he had information on him though even weirder still, he knew of one of Owen's contact who I've heard of only in passing. I really shouldn't underestimate him.

"I hope I wasn't to forward with you," he said as he ended. He stood up and rubbed his hand, probably an indication of nervousness. Eric Henderson scratched his nose, "people would be shock if they knew that the CIA actually has a secret operation army. So you should keep this a secret from Mr Grayson and Miss Miranda, unless they find out for themselves."

"Then why tell me?"

"I need someone to trust me in this venture. It would make me feel awkward to be only one in the meeting room talking only about business." He smiled as he finally left.

The park was noticeably empty immediately afterwards, most probably CIA agents themselves were hanging around. I assumed he would call me if anything else came up but I guess even a man of a grand position is still human and would take time for him to finalize it. I reached for my phone to check if I missed any calls during the talk. One missed call… I should go call back.

"Hey, Owen… can we meet up?"

He invited me to someplace in Mexico and said he was hiding out with the friend of his.

"Bring her along for the meeting too. It's time to let her know that her assistance would be required... unless you already told her?"

I heard a hearty laugh over the phone and I cut the call. That was all I needed to know. Now, to find the way out of this place…


	12. File 10

File 10: Company

**1544 HRS**

**CIA Headquarters**

**Eric Henderson…**

"Sir, the reports are finalised and we've got at least three people who needs to be reviewed."

Again with this… last time they wanted me to choose between chocolate and strawberry, might as well indulge in this. "This is for the security company I asked for, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Show the reports then…" I requested.

First was James Whitaker… male, age 29, ex-Marine.

He was part of the 1991 operation Desert Storm and the survivor of an ammunition dump that was destroyed that killed his close friend and immediately got diagnosed with PTSD. Despite recovering quickly, he was discharged for being unfit to wield a firearm. He met Owen Grayson in a gun range after his resignation in the LAPD and formed a strong bond due to their history in military service. James had the honor of being the first person to know about Owen being under Umbrella.

Second was Miranda Pena… female, age 26, vale tudo practitioner.

Her father was an instructor for the FFAA while her mother held a job as a Homemaker but was always such a tomboy that her footsteps follow her father a lot more. At 19 years of age, a study trip to the favela of Brazil with her uncle left her uncle at the mercy of the local gang. Her father then passed away after sustaining a head injury during training leaving her to train under another. At the age of 22, her decision to travel the world put her in Florida where she met Heather Grayson, the elder sister of Owen.

Lastly is Owen Grayson… male, age 21, ex-UBCS.

As a former UBCS, most of his records are within Umbrella's network and being at such a young age, several questions arise. What is known however is that he was released by UBCS recently and has been in hiding ever since. The records of how Umbrella recruits their recruits would probably be common knowledge to him. But caution should be advised when getting in contact with Mr Grayson.

"So these people are going to help me in this endeavour?" I asked without taking my eyes of the reports. I was pondering about the name Heather Grayson, she sounded familiar. "And can you bring up something on this Heather person," I added.

"Pardon my curiosity, but why?"

The more the merrier, right?


	13. File 11

File 11: Raccoon City Outbreak

**1908 HRS**

**Apple Inn - Raccoon City**

**Owen Grayson…**

"Finally!" I said as I opened the door to my room. A bed and a window displaying the fine city of Raccoon adorned my room. Tomorrow, I'll head to Cindy's place to catch up with her, it has been so long since I last saw her and I was hoping to surprise her.

I went and bought in my luggage and placed it on the bed to start unpacking.

"Let's see…" I've got some shirts, pants and a sturdy knife, just in case. I could finally rest after that hour long drive in here but this city really has a hard-on for very tight streets. Almost couldn't fit in here and I had to park pretty far, but thankf… Ringing?

"Oh, phone."

Apparently, it was Miranda checking up on me… making sure I didn't fool around on the way. I told her I wasn't the kind of guy who would hit on a woman like that. She didn't believe me, to say the least and neither did Heather who called later to make sure I had underwear and a place to sleep, "If you really got no place to go, I could set you up with one of my friend there," she said, "her name is Jill and she's a police officer like you before so you two could hit it off nicely together." She continued.

Finally, when Heather hung up, a bright orange glow caught my attention, the distinct sound of a gasoline explosion. I snatched up my jacket and knife and made for the door. If I wasn't trained, I wouldn't have heard the odd shuffling outside my door. I was on edge, trained and it was habitual. The shuffling started to sound like a man dragging his shoe along… a big size man at that. I prop myself up on the door and called out to him.

No answer. I called out again.

The door suddenly pounded, pushing me to the floor and almost immediately, the door came off its hinges and landed on me with the douche that came knocking. He started pounding the door that was separating me and him. Thankfully, I could reach around the door and stab him in his lungs twice. He quickly stopped moving and pushed him off me.

I took a good look at the body while I dusted myself off. A rotting corpse with bite marks around his right shoulder and neck with a good chunk of flesh missing, enough to legally announce him dead. Clearly this was the fault of science or more obviously, the work of Umbrella. I had never imagined it would have been ready so quickly.

I had to get out now, that I knew. But where do I go? I took out the map of Raccoon that I picked up from the front desk and started studying the area around the Inn.

I headed off once I had a plan but my greatest handicap would be the lack of a decent weapon against these things, but the weapon shop had to wait and besides, sometimes it's better to avoid confrontation.

I strangely managed to head to the lobby without meeting any resistance other than a few odd banging which scared the skin off me.

The reception desk was unmanned, perhaps they already escaped… or they had already passed on. A piece of paper on the desk caught my attention. It detailed a problem with the boiler… hopefully it'll blow up after I got out.

Outside however, was in worse shape than I imagined. Some cars were turned over, some were on fire. But what I was focused on was the most inhuman thing I have ever seen. The three things in front of me weren't that aware of me yet but still, I proceeded around them carefully. Now, I know what awaits me if I get caught by one of them.

I kinda scoff of Miranda calling Raccoon City the 'Alley-way City' but I can see why she called it that now. I went through three doors just to reach another alley. But after enough doors, I finally reached my first stop, the street that my cousin in Raccoon was staying. Now, I knew her building and address, but for the life of me, I could not remember what she looked like.

In any case, I made my way up to her apartment and found it slightly ajar and an obvious sign that it was broken in. I immediately assumed the worse; that a zombie had got in and attacked my cousin but that was a worst-case scenario. Either way, something was in her apartment and I had to remove it from the premises.

I entered cautiously with my knife held in a reverse-grip in my left hand, as taught by an old friend. The apartment was big but that might have been because of the lack of furniture or simply good placing. Praising Cindy in heart and mind for the adequate space to maneuver, I made my way to a room where a shuffling sound was getting my attention.

The room was apparently the toilet and as far as I could tell from hearing, there was just one. I readied myself by the doorway and prepared myself. Quickly, I entered sliced its throat, immobilised it by breaking its knee and plunged my knife in its forehead… quick and easy.

I went and toss the body out the window and went to help myself to whatever was in the fridge. Clearly, she wasn't home and that means I couldn't be sure whether she was alive or not.

"No beer?"

She wasn't an alcoholic I guess… I took a juice box instead and looked through the other rooms. In the bedroom, I found a picture of her. Blond, leggy and pretty damn cute was immediately registered into my mind.

I reminded myself why I was here before I started searching for her underwear drawer… to study the zombies roaming the streets. So far, they exhibit signs of the single-minded desire for food and the food has always been human flesh. They also have had an increase in strength but I was unsure if that was an effect bought on by the virus. Lastly, I saw advanced mutation from some zombies returning from being 'killed' but are a lot more vicious… my speculation would be that the reanimating cells worked as a healing factor as well causing wounds to heal rapidly but causing the nerves to send and resend messages to the brain making it go haywire.

I need to sleep. I feel… asleep.


End file.
